SuicideR
((SuicideR))by: DATBURGERDONUT SuicideR is an unknown spirit that posses roblox players into killing themself and someone else. There's a photo you get from SuicideR called "Suicide.png". This triggers suicidal thoughts. In order to get that photo, you must give up your password to someone specific. Its a long process, I will attempt to explain it. Process don't know the specific details You must talk to this person via Roblox PM. They will send you this message... "Follow me onto my game, or spell out your password." For your information, they don't mean Roblox password, they mean any password to your computer, to reach your files. Follow them to the game or spell out your computer password. Leave your laptop on, silence it, and leave it in a place that is not in the room you're sleeping in. When you wake up, your computer should be on your Roblox profile. Check your picture files, there should be one called "Suicide.png". Story SuicideR used to be a normal girl. She was a joyful person. Roblox kept her happy. Well, she has family problems. Her dad left her family 4 years ago. Her mom had 2 jobs, working almost the whole day. She had 4 siblings, one grew up and left the apartment. Yes, she lived in a small 2 bedroom apartment. She often slept in the small living room. Something happened one day while she was walking home, accidental suicide. While she was on the bridge, she slipped. She luckily held on to one of the bridge's rims. People were giving her a hand to help her up, but she declined. She eventually let go, and fell to her death. It doesn't end there... The body was never found. She wasn't dead. People said they saw a wandering spirit near the bridge. People say, when they walk home from the school the girl attended, they hear someone whisper "Join me" or "Jump". Without roblox, her spirit was depressed. She often went to her old apartment, watching her family mourn her death. What's sad is that sometimes her spirit screams "I'm here!" but there's no one that can hear her. She learned how to hack when she was alive. She went into one of her school enemies computer, and put in a photo. She then controlled the enemy's mind. She managed to make the girl kill herself and her friend by jumping off the bridge. The girl enjoyed watching people die, so she called herself SuicideR. She hacked someone's account, and made a place. She found out people knew about her. So she made this system, if they contacted her, she would cause them to get someone they know, and jump off a bridge. Undoing the curse There's a rumor, when you're hypnotized by her, you still have a little conscious. You can undo it by simply asking. She will send you another photo called "NotOver.png" look at it for 10 seconds, no blinking. It's over, you should gain your consciousness back. The name implies that its not over... God knows what she'll do next... Category:Creepy Category:Demon Category:Entities